


CrankGamePlays One Shots Because I'm Lonely And This Is The Closest I'll Ever Come To Being Loved

by cuddlepunk



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, VERY ETHAN CENTRIC, au where ethans a film maker, im very very lonely and sad let me indulge myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepunk/pseuds/cuddlepunk
Summary: Ethan’s smile is as infectious as ever. Mossy eyes crinkle, aquamarine hair falling effortlessly to frame his face. Even his flaws are flawless, red dots piling up but just adding character and endearment. I prop myself up with one arm to reach him, my other hand pulling him close. It’s hard to kiss while smiling so hard, but we manage.or, im fucking lonely fuck you





	1. scary game aftermath (cuddling)

**Author's Note:**

> hey ethan on the off chance youre reading this ( i know this will never happen) im really sorry that im using you as an outlet for support for something as pitiful as this. god, i fucking hate myself.
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS. GIVE ME REQUESTS FOR THIS WORK

Muffled screaming resonates around our room and interrupts my Netflix binge. It sounds miles away, but that’s only because the noise absorbing foam in Ethan’s recording room works so well. He’s playing a horror game, and it seems to be shaking him up a lot more than usual. I shift uncomfortably under the covers of his bed, subconsciously finding comfort in the smell of him on the sheets. Part of me worries, but I know he can stop whenever he wants.

Less than an hour later, he comes storming in. He looks beyond exhausted, forest eyes drooping and mauve lips closed in an uninterested frown. “That was literally the worst thing ever. Why did I do that to myself.” Blue hair shines bright against darkened bedroom backgrounds, only the television saturating him in an outlined glow. 

I laugh. “Come here. You don’t look too good.”

Borderline shaking, he awkwardly crawls under the blankets while I scoot over to compensate. His arms close around me protectively, my forehead resting against his chest. He can’t seem to get close enough for his liking, shifting so we’re touching more and more each time. It feels safe with him, feels like I’ve been engulfed in a warm light even in this dark room. Who knew blue could feel like home?

“Must have really shaken you up, huh,” I run my hand up and down his side, feeling every rib bump under my fingertips. “You’re not usually so cuddly.”

He pulls back to smile down at me. “Yeah I am.” 

Ethan’s smile is as infectious as ever. Mossy eyes crinkle, aquamarine hair falling effortlessly to frame his face. Even his flaws are flawless, red dots piling up but just adding character and endearment. I prop myself up with one arm to reach him, my other hand pulling him close. It’s hard to kiss while smiling so hard, but we manage. 

Ever so carefully, his hand brushes through my hair. Even more gently do his lips move with mine, slow and calculated on the fly. It’s improv at its finest, barely thinking before I throw my leg over his hip, letting him rest flat on his back while I sit on his thighs. It’s a little comfortable to lean down, my hands clasped on his sharp shoulders, so he props himself up on his elbows to reach better. 

Kissing takes more energy than I remember, so it’s a short matter of time before I give up on abusing his lips and sink to lay basically on top of him. It’s strange but we’re both so content being close that neither of us bother to move. I feel his hands tracing patterns on my back, hear his heart beating. We drift to sleep like this, safe together, lost in each other's embrace.


	2. mansion / movie / beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preface: my uncle owns a giant mansion thats a walk away from the beach. this is set in a world where ethan is a well known short filmer on youtube. 
> 
> if you like this setting i can do way more bc i love that mansion and i love ethan   
> also it has cuddles bc all my fics have cuddles bc i need cuddles and never get any bc no one likes me

It’s nearly two in the morning when I hear Parker smash his fists on my uncle’s antique dining table the fiftieth time as he screams his line at the top of his lungs. Subsequent chaos between all the characters ensues. 

Ethan has a talent of turning every vacation into a movie shoot. Spending the summer at my uncle’s mansion quickly became a whole team of people putting together a longer short film, Ethan’s newest project. I adore him, of course, and all his films. I was there for his very first one posted to YouTube and I’ll be there for every single one following. But one night of getting to fall asleep in his arms would be nice. 

Tip-toeing down the spider-web covered stairs, I’m met with the sight of nearly everyone I know either dressed as an 1800s aristocrat getup or in sweatpants behind the camera. Boom mics, lights, soundboards, and monitors everywhere. There are candelabras full of candlesticks that look dangerously unstable. What else is new. 

When Ethan catches my eye, he smiles wide, hazel eyes sparkling. “Y/N! We’re almost done with the dinner scene, I can’t believe the progress we’re making.” His hands are bony on my shoulders, the sharp edges feel like the braille of a love song.

I instinctively sink into his embrace, but only for a second before he tears himself away, moving back to the camera. Taking a seat, I watch everyone snap back into character in record time. They’ve been at this for hours, yet still so dedicated and resilient. I’ve never put this much effort into anything ever. Too-bright box lights bother my sleepy eyes, but it’s not torture to watch all my friends work together. 

It’s twenty minutes later and after a particularly fantastic take that Ethan decides they’ve gotten enough footage. All the actors sigh with relief, their costumes are heavy and hot under all the light. “I need some air.” Tyler speaks, to which all of us nod.

The house’s a walk away from the beach, saltwater scented air filling our lungs wave by wave. It’s dark out, every star in the sky visible. Moths and mosquitos crowd together by the lit windows. People are conversing out on the front lawn, about good takes, bad takes, inside jokes formed minutes before. A few kind hearted interns whiz in and out the door with drinks for everyone. It’s three in the morning, but it feels like a summer evening get together. I’m too tired to really talk to anyone, so I just people watch off the side of the front steps. They’ve all been pumping coffee into themselves like crazy, I’m sure. Ethan will never fall asleep tonight. 

He finds me out there, though, handing me a solo cup filled with whateverthefuck. “Hey,” he speaks kindly, carefully laying an arm around my shoulders, “sorry that took so long. Do you wanna head inside now?”

It tastes like white wine. He knows me too well. “As sleepy as I am, and as good as cuddling you sounds, look around.” Shelby wipes Marie Antoinette-esque makeup off her face in the low light. Mark spills his beer while recreating something from earlier in the night. “It feels like a 2008 family film. A house by the sea, full of friends. It feels so nice.”

It’s a tad to dark to see his face, but I can hear his smile in his voice. “Yeah. A movie in a movie.” His fingers play with the yarn strands in my thick cardigan. 

The sun’s basically up by the time we all head inside, stepping up too many staircases to our too big rooms. Everything’s regal, ornate, covered in fleur de lises and chipping lead paint. I love it here. Ethan takes a quick shower while I put blankets over all the window frames to keep out the stupid sun. We have a canopy bed, it feels like a fantasy movie to slide under the covers and look up to see the beautiful stitching above. 

I fit so seamlessly with my head tucked under his chin, my hands mindlessly playing with the hem of his shirt. It’s our own royal love story, I suppose. We’ll have to shoot it someday. 

His skin is warm like beach sand and suddenly I can’t wait to wake up tonight. Walk to the ocean at sunset, swim as the sky swirls purple and blue. The thought makes me so happy I wanna cry. 

What makes me even happier, though, is the soft sounds of Ethan’s breathing evening out, the feeling of him pulling me closer even though he’s asleep. I guess that’s my cue too, to nuzzle in, relax. Before I know it, I’m dreaming of a life I already have.


End file.
